


Shots

by MitzvahRose



Series: Prompts/Themes/Challenges [5]
Category: PlanetSide (Video Games)
Genre: "Shots" by LMFAO, Gamer Slang, Gaming, Gaming Terms, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9549794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitzvahRose/pseuds/MitzvahRose
Summary: If you not healed ladies and gentlemenGet ready to get rezed upLet's do it, ha haP-S-I-D-2You know whatOutfit leadYeahAll of the BlueberriesWhere you atLet's goOr, a song parody. Seriously, that’s it, but it was fun to make~!





	

I’ve been stabbed

 

If you not healed ladies and gentlemen  
Get ready to get rezed up  
Let's do it, ha ha  
P-S-I-D-2  
You know what  
Outfit lead  
Yeah  
All of the Blueberries  
Where you at  
Let's go

 

Hey (x6)  
Let’s go

 

When I spawn at the Gate  
All sights on me  
I'm with the NC crew  
All platoons are free  
We like Engees  
We love Maxes  
We came to liberate  
Everybody it's on

 

[Chorus: x2]  
Shots shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Shots shots shots shots shots  
Everybody

 

The Terran hate us  
When we take ‘posts  
They need no excuse  
To frag our Assaults  
We came to get XP  
How 'bout you?  
Heavies out  
Let's go round two

 

[Chorus: x2]  
Certs certs certs certs certs certs  
Certs certs certs certs certs  
Certs certs certs certs certs  
Everybody

 

If you ain't spawning Sundies get the hell out the squad  
If you ain't flying Gals get the hell out the squad  
If you ain't come to game get the hell out the squad  
Now where my soldiers at let me see ya guns up  
What you damaging with?

 

Scattercannon  
Bolt Driver  
Bouncing Betty  
Mag-Shot  
Decimator  
EM6  
Stop that friendly fire  
Give me some Nanites

 

Shots  
Armor on the rocks and I'm ready for their shots  
Their armies come around every time I'm firing shots  
The ammo hit the ground every time I send ‘em shots  
So barrels in the air, let’s empty clips a’ shots

 

If you low on health put ya hands in the air  
And if you wanna get healed put ya hands in the air  
Now say "I'm shot up" (I'm shot up)  
I'm shot up (woah stop shooting)  
I'm tryna shoot (I'm tryna shoot)  
I'm tryna shoot (let's patch this up)

 

Shots  
Snipers on the rocks and I'm ready for headshots  
The Medics come around every time I'm taking shots  
Vanu hit the ground every time I make my shots  
So barrels in the air, let's empty clips a’ shots

 

I'm run over  
Let’s go

 

[Repeat: x8]  
La da da da  
Pew pow pow pow pa-papow

**Author's Note:**

> Go figure that I play as a Terran now. ;)


End file.
